The No-Name Band
by Munk
Summary: Another evil work of ours... the gang have started a band... if only they had a clue about what they're doing!


Goku stood in front of his mirror observing himself in his new vinyl outfit. The pink flattered him nicely and the peach bandana did wonders. Chichi walked in and exclaimed, "You look ridiculous!!!!". He jumped and huffed. "I do not!" he exalted. "I look great! I borrowed this from Prince!". "My point exactly!" she said as she went to his closet and took out his boring orange outfit. "Here! Put *this* on!" she chuckled. He frowned and quickly scampered into it. Looking in the mirror he pouted and started to cry. She was watching him in awe. She didn't get it.  
  
Gohan walked in and saw his dad crying. He couldn't take it, he turned around and left to go sit down and recollect what he saw. After he gathered his thoughts he called Piccolo and told him. "Mr. Piccolo, dad is crying!" he whined in the most obnoxious tone. Piccolo sneered and cackled. "Your dad's a pansy. I'm gunna look cool and he's gunna be a fool." He slammed the phone down and left Gohan hanging. Mr. Piccolo had odd ways to show affection. Gohan sighed and went to his room, getting into his yam outfit. He looked like a steroid induced yam. His mother made it for him and he hated it.  
  
Krillin was busy spraying on hair from a can. He was getting so frustrated that all the veins in his neck petruded. He sighed when all was met futile and put on his orange mohawk. "Damnit...I wanted it to look smashing. Now I look like David Bowie..." he trailed off saying obscenities when suddenly Mel hopped out of nowhere wearing a Gremlin outfit. "Damnit! David Bowie is good!!" she said as she kicked him in the shin. Shins are simply devices for finding couches in the dark and for being kicked by David Bowie devotees. He flicked her off and got into his neon green dress. He outlined his eyes in red and painted his lips black. He looked fantabulously ridiculous. He nodded and got into his 20 inch platforms, trudging out. Now he was at least 2 feet tall.  
  
Trunks was busy using Bulma's sewing machine to finish his secret outfit. Vegeta walked out dressed as a strawberry. He had his cheeks painted a rosy pink and a smile painted on too. He looked jolly, but he wasn't. He was pissed. He kicked Bulma in the ass and ran out of the house, leaving her growling. She looked at Trunks and he didn't know who killed Cock Robin. He shrugged a' la Cloud in FF7 and showed her his press on nails. She nodded and kissed his forehead. She was raising him as a sissy. She ordered him to put on his new yellow sunflower dress and get into his panty hose. He skipped away giggling. She smiled evilly and rubbed her palms together. "Hehehehehe, Vegeta's son is going to be a sissy. I'm getting him back for screwing me. I'm good." she whispered to herself as she smiled oh-so-maniacally.  
  
Piccolo arrived at the Goku residence in his black Nazi shirt, snakeskin black pants and cowboy boots. He gave Chichi the evil eye and she ran away weeping. She understood. Gohan saw Piccolo and rejoiced, running over to him and suddenly getting flinged away with a strong arm. He landed on the walland left a dent in it. Goku ran out of his room in his BOO ((Boring orange outfit)) and gasped. "Piccolo! You're a Nazi?" Piccolo shook his head and walked toward him, picking him up by the hair. You're a pansy. You cried because Chichi made you do something. Your BOO looks ridiculous. Go take it off." Goku nodded and took off his outfit. Piccolo held out an olive leaf and goku stuck onto his private. He was ready to rock. He picked up his tuba and ran out the door with the little yam following close behind. Piccolo went to the refrigerator and bent over, looking into the contents. Suddenly he hearda "rip". He turned pink in the cheeks and growled. "Damnit, these pants belonged to me great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great uncle Mariah!" He took out a 3 foot sub and scarfed it with one bite, licking his chops and walking towards the others. Gohan held his triangle lovingly and looked to the horizon. He saw a bright green flash in the light with loud orange hair and really big heels. He didn't understand, so he sat down and recollected what he saw. Goku waved. "Hey Krillin! Nice duds!" Krillin giggled and ran over to them. Piccolo kicked him in the nuts and he became frightened, running towards their destination. The Roxy. Krillin got up and smiled. "I don't have anything down there anyway!" Gohan nodded in agreement and Goku laughed, sauntering away after Piccolo. The other two followed close behind.  
  
Bulma walked Trunksina towards the Roxy. He looked like a drag queen. "Mom, why am I wearing your Sunday dress?" he asked as he picked at his bloomers. She smiled sweetly and said "you're not in a dress, it's all in your head. You're dressed as a ninja." He gasped and couldn't believe it. He was a ninja.  
  
Soonthereafter they all arrived and set up. Krillin was busy putting his kettle collection together and trying out spoons. Trunks and practicing his booty dancing. Piccolo was preoccupied tuning his guitar and Guko was huffing away at his Tuba. Gohan was plinking at his triangle with one hand and tuning his bass with the other. He had the hard job. Vegeta sat on the edge of the stage and frowned at the judges. His job was to intimidate them while in a strawberry outfit. The judges arrived and so did the audience. All 4 of them sat down and waiting. Crickets chirped and tumbleweed passed. Chichi and Bulma arrived a little while later to find them already playing "noise". They sounded like crap. Piccolo was yelling at the judges and he said it was his song. Goku sat down and cried, "It's because of BOO, if I would have worn my Prince outfit the judges would have liked it. I have nice legs."   
  
Suddenly, Metallica walked in and nodded their heads in unison. All of our friends gasped at the sight of their gods. James Hettfield spoke for them all. "We all agree you suck. Get outta here." They all cried and ran out. James walked up to Chichi and Bulma and took them out for a malt and a movie. They had a good time. Nine months after Bulma had a new spawn, his name, Blathazxar.


End file.
